


too good to be good for me

by forthemoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Escort Harry, Lawyer Zayn, M/M, Past Niall Horan/Liam Payne, lawyer niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthemoon/pseuds/forthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s never hired an escort before, never paid for sex, and if he’s honest, never really thought he’d need too. So he’s not exactly an expert on how all of this works, but he’s sure one of the first rules to this should be “don’t get attached.” He’s having a hard time with this though, and he blames Zayn for it, for inviting Harry to have a drink with them last night and then ditching them in the middle of it, because for a moment as he'd made Harry laugh and as Harry asked more and more questions about Niall’s life, it had felt like some sort of date and Niall had to tell himself it wasn’t such. If anything it was solely business—for Harry at least.<br/>X<br/>Escort Harry, and Lawyer Niall au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too good to be good for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lipszarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipszarry/gifts).



> Finally finished! And like most things i turn in, it's a few minutes before the deadline. Sorry! But i really enjoyed filling this prompt for lipszarry, i really hope it's what you wanted and that you like it. Thank you so much for the prompt! And thank you to Nyck & Sam for being so patient and for organizing this exchange. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!  
> Set in America. East coast. Because that's where I'm from and I didn't have time to "Brit pick it"

There’s a loud ring that echoes through the mostly empty hotel room. Try as he might to ignore it, the damn thing is persistent and it keeps at it. It’s a Saturday morning, and he has the day off at work today but Niall Horan is the type of guy who sets alarms and reminders for everything, lives his life on a schedule.

  
He stretches an arm out for his phone, finally gets the annoying thing to shut up by pressing snooze for ten more minutes. It’s once he falls back and pulls the sheets towards him that he realizes there’s a sleeping body next to him, it snuggles closer to his side, seeking the warmth. Niall freezes at the contact the other boy’s body makes with his under the sheets. His back is towards Niall, so he’s having a hard time distinguishing who it is.

  
He doesn’t need to though, the memories of last night come to him, mind clearing up all the fog in his head.

  
He remembers a boy clumsily colliding into him, splashing his beer and tonic on Niall’s suit. Niall had cursed because it was one of his favorites, had worn it especially for today’s occasion. He had been out with the lads, celebrating the case their firm had just won. A case that he knew would finally get their name out there, making their dream of being hot shot lawyers a reality.

  
“I’m so sorry.” The other boy had apologized. Niall remembers how he had laid a hand on his arm, had leaned in to help him clean the stain and it was when they were only inches away that Niall’s eyes met the other man’s. He was a breath taking sort of beautiful, and it froze Niall to the spot.

  
“It’s alright.” He had swallowed. He remembers the way he became entranced in the way the other man’s lips moved around each word as he offered to buy Niall a drink. Niall had asked him to repeat himself, using the loud music as an excuse when really he liked watching him talk.

  
It had all been so overwhelming, but in the best ways imaginable. Niall clung to the other man’s side the whole night, and the other man likewise to Niall. They took turns buying each other drinks, and they danced pressed to each other until he couldn’t tell his limbs apart from the others.

  
He’s not sure who had asked who up to this hotel room, all he remembers is how hot and frantic everything felt. How the other man’s fingers traced lines down Niall’s skin and it burned in the best ways. The other man was broad, black in splashed in random spots on his skin and Niall drank him all in and admired.

  
He remembers breathing him in, and how as Niall neared his orgasm the other boy had leaned in to say.

  
“Name’s Harry by the way.”

  
And Niall had came at that, moaning Harry’s name against his heated skin as he thrust deep inside him.

  
He remembers, remembers what could possibly be one of the best lays of his life.

  
Niall’s brought back to the present when his sleeping partner begins to rouse in his sleep, murmuring gibberish as he turns on his back. Niall freezes to his spot, and prays the man, Harry, continues his sleep. Never liked the awkward morning after.

  
In the new morning light, Niall can’t help but admire how attractive the stranger is. He’s got a nice jaw that Niall remembers biting at, and he swallows. Keeps his hands to his sides in fists so he doesn’t touch. He’s got long sort of wavy hair, that’s spread out in tangles on the white pillow and maybe it be unattractive on everybody else, but not him.  
He had forgotten his alarm was only set to snooze for ten minutes, so when it rings once more he quickly shuts it off with a tiny curse spilling past his lips. Harry’s an incredibly deep sleeper because he only shuffles around in bed a bit before he’s back to lightly snoring. Niall let’s out a relived sigh, no longer wanting to take any chances though he slowly stands and begins to look for his things.

  
Once he’s dressed, and he’s located his keys and wallet. He heads towards the door, only stopping once to watch the almost angelic boy sleep, something in his chest clenches sat the sight and he immediately flees from the room when he feels that, knows that’s dangerous territory.

  
He steps out onto the lobby of the hotel, it’s not the nicest one he’s been to but it’s not some shabby cheap place either. Ever the gentlemen, Niall makes sure to pay for their night and even request’s that they bring Harry room service, a nice breakfast in bed to thank him for the good shag. His mum would be proud he thinks to himself.

  
X  
Monday morning Niall steps into the firm with a cup of coffee in his hand and a bagel in the other. He gets off the lift and almost chokes on the bite he’s just taken at the sight that greets him.

  
“Jade, what happened to our office?” He asks, looks at the tree adorned with red and gold ornaments stood in the corner next to Jade’s, their receptionist, office. That’s not it though, there are bows and steamers hung around and tiny crystal snowflakes. It looks like Santa himself came into their firm late last night and threw Christmas up. Niall continues to look at it all like he’s just been personally offended.

  
“Perrie and I thought the place could use some holiday cheer.” She shrugs, before going back to whatever it had been she was working on before Niall had interrupted.  
“Why wasn’t this run by me first?” He asks.

  
“Zayn said it was okay. Last time I checked it was _Malik and Horan law firm_.” She clicks back, doesn’t bother to look up as she continues typing away. Niall huffs a little as he makes his way to his partner’s office. “Oh, and I’ve got some case files Zayn asked to hand you.”

  
He walks back to her desk and retrieves the documents, “Thanks.”

  
“And will you please call your mum back.” She adds as Niall walks away.

  
“I’ll get to it.” He calls back.

  
Zayn J. Malik, Attorney at Law, is what Zayn’s name plate reads. It’s the first thing that greats Niall once he reaches his office, he rolls his eyes a little at the sight of it and knocks twice before letting himself in.

  
“Did you go behind my back again? Told the girls they could decorate the firm with holiday shit?”

  
“Hey to you too sunshine.” Zayn greets with a smirk. He closes his personally laptop to give Niall his full and undivided attention.

  
“Answer my question Malik.”

  
“No and yes.”

  
“What?”

  
“I didn’t go behind your back, Jade asked if they could decorate a little, and I told them why not.” Zayn shrugs, ever the picture of cool as he leans back in his chair. “Personally I think it brings a sort of welcoming warmth to the office.”

  
“Thought you didn’t practice Christmas?”

  
“Thought you got laid this weekend. Why are you so cranky?”

  
Niall let’s out a resigned breathe as he plops himself on the seat in front of Zayn’s desk. He rubs at his eyes as he says, “I’m sure you got the invite too.” Niall raises an eyebrow expectantly, daring Zayn to lie to him.

  
Zayn sighs, “wasn’t gonna go anyways i-“

  
“No, we should go.”

  
“We should?” He sits up straighter.

  
“Louis’ our friend, and he probably wants us there, and—and Liam…”

  
“Is your ex.” Zayn says matter of fact.

  
“Right, there’s that…” Niall trails off.

  
The invite had been sent to him via email, it was a black suit event and he had to RSVP his spot, it was The Payne and Tomlinson Records’ annual holiday celebration. Where Louis did a stellar job at inviting some of the most important influences in music, and also some of the richest. To get an invite to such an event meant you were somebody important. Zayn and Niall were neither, and he had a feeling they were the few exceptions in the invites that had gone out and that mainly had to do with the fact that they were two of Louis’ best friends from Uni.

  
Niall had gone to his fair share of these events, was familiar with what to expect and how they went. After all he had dated on of the hosts for nearly three years. Had been by his side giving him advice and helping him chose the theme or the musical acts.

  
If he had to choose a word to describe Liam Payne, it be perfect. It was the infuriating kind of perfect though, where you were almost on edge waiting for him to reveal something that might taint that image. It’s what drove Niall mad in the end, always having to keep up a certain image. Always having to reassure himself that he was worthy of Liam.

  
He had met Liam his third year at Law school, through a mutual friend, Louis. Niall wishes there was more to their meeting, but that about summed it up. They met, they became friends, they became exclusive, and they fell in love.

  
And then they fell out.

  
“Ni?” Zayn’s soft accent breaks through his thoughts and brings him back to the present.

  
“Are you sure you want to go?” he asks somewhat cautiously, watching Niall and analyzing every small twitch, and every facial expression. Niall’s a good liar, has to be for the profession he’s chosen. A good liar, makes for a good lawyer, but he thinks what makes Zayn a better lawyer is the skill he seems to have for figuring people out. Niall’s not sure how he does it, but it’s almost eerie how he always has most everyone figured out within the first minute of meeting them. Niall thinks there’s probably something in the way he silently carries himself, always prefers to sit back and watch, always analyzing.

  
Niall learned a while back not to lie to Zayn.

  
“No of course I’m not sure. But it’s been almost a year and he’s clearly moved on.” Niall says the last bit in a grumble, doesn’t mean for it to come out so bitter sounding, and he finds himself instantly regretting it as soon as the words leave his mouth. “Not that I wanted him to pine forever but-“

  
“You guys were together for almost four years Niall, that’s really not something you get over in the span of what—“ Zayn pauses and begins to use his fingers to count, Niall roll his eyes. “9 months. So it’s okay that you’re still not over it.”

  
“I am though, or I should be. I’m over it, I’m over it.” Niall repeats to himself. Like maybe if he says it enough times, the next time someone asks the words will fall out of his mouth with much more ease and truth.

  
Zayn nods, he probably sees past Niall’s bullshit though. Niall in turn can’t meet his eyes as he finally says, “if we do go—I can’t go solo. He’ll probably have a hot model attached to his arm the whole night and he’ll rub it in my face and think he’s won.”

  
“Won what?”

  
“He’s already loads more successful than me Z, can’t have him win this one either.” Niall says.

  
“Still not understanding what the prize here is, but if it makes you feel any better I might know a guy.”

  
X  
“I’m not hiring an escort Zayn!” Niall exclaims, immediately regrets his tone of voice when Leigh Ann walks by and gives him a strange—and very judgmental—look.

  
“You said you didn’t want to go stag to this party. I’m only offering you the solution to that.”

  
“How do you even know an escort?” Niall asks him.

  
Zayn pretends he’s suddenly too busy on his laptop to look Niall in the eye and says, “he’s a friend.”

  
Niall doesn’t pry any further, just leans back on the chair he’s sat on and stretches his legs out in front of him as he thinks. He really doesn’t have many options though. And he knows that beside proving to Liam that he’s moved on, Niall also needs to go to this party full of rich music industry men and women because it be an opportunity for him to network. Rich people are always getting into law suits and to win a law suit they need good lawyers.

  
“This stays between you and me though.” Niall finally gives in, he doesn’t miss the tiny satisfied smirk Zayn gives as he pulls his phone out.

  
“Got male escorts on speed dial Malik?”

  
“Just the best” Zayn smirks.

  
X  
“This tastes like shit.” Niall pushes the peppermint stout, a holiday special that Zayn and he had ordered out of mere curiosity, away from him. He makes a disgusted face as he watches Zayn drown his glass down.

  
“It’s an acquired taste.” He shrugs, wipes his mouth, and takes another look around the bar. Niall copies his actions, even though he’s not exactly sure who he’s looking for. Zayn’s been very insistent on keeping everything a surprise, like that would make Niall feel more at ease about what he’s doing. Wonders when his life had gotten to the point where he had to hire someone to go out with him. He chokes out a small laugh at that, nothing funny about it, it’s just the whole situation is a bit ridiculous.

  
Zayn raises an eyebrow in question, so Niall’s ready to explain but then there’s a very familiar deep voice, “Did you two know you were sitting under mistletoe. Am I crashing in on some date?” The voice says. Niall and Zayn both tip their head back in unison, getting a look at the small mistletoe they had completely missed when they chose this spot. Niall’s eyes meet Zayn’s.

  
“Don’t get any ideas Horan.” He says.

  
Niall’s still watching Zayn with accusing eyes, wants to remind him that they’ve already done their fair share of kissing when they were two dumb Uni kids with similar dreams and a bottle of vodka but then the other man is pulling a chair out and plopping next to Niall so that their knees almost brush and so Niall looks up, ready to introduce himself but his words catch in his throat along with any air used for breathing because he knows this stranger.

  
Turns out Zayn’s guy, is Harry.

  
If Harry remembers him he doesn’t bring it up, just looks Niall over a little curiously, and gives him a small somewhat shy smile. “Hi, ‘m Harry.” He stretches a hand out, and Niall takes a longer pause than necessary before he reaches out for Harry’s hand.

  
Niall’s very aware of Zayn watching them both very closely. “I’m Niall.” He finally says.

  
A very awkward silence hangs over them after that, where both boys aren’t really sure how to proceed from there, until Zayn claps his hands and makes to stand, “I’ll go get us a round of drinks. Be right back.”

  
“Do you always order room service for your one night stands?” Harry wastes no time in asking, as soon as Zayn is out of ear shot, like the question had been at the tip of his tongue this whole time.

  
Niall’s sure he would choke on his drink if he had one, “You remember.” He simply says instead, a little more at ease now that he doesn’t have Zayn watching all his movements like a hawk.

  
“I wasn’t as drunk as I was pretending to be.” Harry admits. He’s got some of the most captivating green eyes, and Niall has to tell himself to stop staring. He’s beautiful, there’s no denying that and Niall’s also not going to deny the fact that he’s been replaying images from Friday night these past couple of days. Can still remember how smooth Harry’s skin felt under his fingertips, and the small breathy moans he had made, and just the way he looked under Niall, hair splayed out on the hotel pillow and skin glistening with sweat. It drives Niall a little mad to think these thoughts while Harry’s so close to him now, wonders when exactly their knees and thighs began to touch.

  
“I just thought the breakfast would be a nice gesture, didn’t mean to offend you.”

  
“It didn’t’” Harry is quick to reassure, then with a sly smile adds, “would have preferred if you’d been there to share. Maybe have round two but-“

  
Niall swallows, can feel his cheeks burning red at Harry’s words, no longer sure what they’re playing at, so he asks instead, “How do you know Zayn?”

  
Harry smiles, like he finds the obvious change of topic amusing, “He’s a uh—a client.”

  
Niall’s not sure how he feels about that, he schools his features and just nods. There are more questions about Harry’s profession on the tip of his tongue, but he’s not sure if he can ask. Not sure where the lines are currently drawn between them.

  
Zayn shows up soon after that though, places some drinks in front of them, and doesn’t stay too long. “Met someone.” He says as a form as explanation before he’s walking off with a pretty blonde.

  
“Would’ve never guessed he was a lawyer.” Harry says as soon as Zayn’s out of earshot and left the bar. “First time I met him, think he was still in school. Didn’t think he was a lawyer though. Certainty didn’t pay like one.”

  
Niall chokes on his drink, and begins to have a coughing fit. Harry gives him a worried look, like he’s not sure if he should intervene or just let Niall die.

  
“Was it something I said?” Harry asks, almost innocently. “Shit, are you a lawyer too?”

  
Niall nods, “Yeah, we manage a firm together.”

  
“Really?” Harry asks, “That’s kind of hot.” He adds and reaches for his drink, a little obscene in how he wraps his lips around it and then licks the small amount of liquid left on them.

  
“So what do you do? Besides uh-“

  
“Fucking strangers for money?” Harry adds with a raise of his eyebrow.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“I’m in school. Psych major. Hoping to get a PHD in it one day.” He shrugs. Niall tries to hide the surprise from his face as best he can.

  
“Is that why you do this.” Niall gestures to the space in between them, he’s not sure why he can’t get himself to actually say the words, but Harry seems to understand regardless.

  
“You could say that. Gets my rent paid too.” He shrugs carelessly, goes for his drink again and pouts when he realizes it’s all gone.

  
“So how….how old are you?” Niall has to ask.

  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Harry smirks.

  
“Harry.”

  
“23.”

  
Niall breaths out a sigh of relief. He’s only got three more years on him.

  
“Tell me more about this event I’m accompanying you to.” Harry says. Niall doesn’t miss the way Harry seems to bring his chair closer to Niall’s or the way his eyes flicker momentarily towards his lips.

  
X  
There are only three days left until Liam and Louis’ Christmas party, and five until Christmas day. Niall’s supposed to be heading home for Christmas, decided to spend it with his dad, and his brother’s small family instead of staying home on his own and watching Love Actually on repeat all day.

  
“Got your flight booked for the 24th.” Jade says as soon as the elevator stops on their floor. Niall feels an instant flood of relief, had been worried he wouldn’t get a ticket on time, what with all the flying done on the holidays.

  
“You’re a life saver Jade. Not sure what I’d do without you.”

  
“Show your love Niall, don’t say it. And by that I mean a Christmas bonus.” She gives him a dazzling smile.

  
“Oh, yeah we are, think Zayn’s handling that-“

  
“But you said both you and Zayn were our bosses, so shouldn’t we be getting two Christmas bonuses?” she asks.

  
“You don’t play fair.” Niall says, but mentally adds that to the list of things he’s got to do before he leaves for Christmas.

  
Niall’s never hired an escort before, never paid for sex, and if he’s honest never really thought he’d need too. So he’s not exactly an expert but he’s sure one of the first rules to this should be “don’t get attached.” He’s having a hard time with this though, and he blames Zayn for it, for inviting Harry to have a drink with them last night and then ditching them in the middle of it, because for a moment as he had made Harry laugh and as Harry asked more and more questions about Niall’s life, it had felt like some sort of date and Niall had to tell himself it wasn’t such. If anything it was solely business—for Harry at least.

  
Harry seems to be having a hard time making this distinction as well though, if the text Niall receives from him is any indication.

  
He’s in his office, replying to some emails he’s left pile in his inbox for much too long now when his phone vibrates with a text from an unknown number. Knows it’s Harry because he had given his number to the other boy last night when they parted ways, in case he had any more questions for Niall.

  
_Want to grab lunch?- H_

  
Niall rolls his eyes at the “H” harry puts at the end of his text. Let’s the text sit there unanswered for a couple of minutes, to give the impression that he’s thinking it over, before he replies with a simple.

  
_Okay-N_

  
Only really adds the “N” at the end to mock Harry.

  
X  
They meet at a small Italian bistro six blocks from the firm. Harry’s already there, and Niall has to convince him they eat inside because, “for goodness sakes Harry, it’s December.”

  
“Is that Paul Smith?” Harry asks, looking Niall over as he takes a seat in front of Harry, who’s dressed in simple black jeans, a grey t-shirt and wool lining jacket.  
“Yeah.” Niall shrugs it off.

  
“Clearly I’m under dressed then.” Harry jokes.

  
“We’re meeting some potential clients later, pretty important ones. Just want to look nice for that.”

  
“Aw, and here I thought it was all for me.” He gives Niall a dazzling smile before reaching for the menu and taking a look at it.

  
They end up ordering the same thing when the waitress comes around, and Harry jokes that they’re destined for one another and Niall’s left speechless, and heart racing like crazy.

  
“So your ex, Liam is it? Is he good looking?” Harry asks once Niall’s done telling him why he needs Harry to be there as his date. He hadn’t meant to reveal so much to Harry, but he has the most open and honest eyes and often times it feels like Niall’s talking to an old friend and not someone he’s just met a couple days ago.

  
“Yes.” Niall is quick to answer. Harry pouts a little.

  
“But I’m hotter, right?” he asks, while he props his elbow on the table and rests his chin on his hand.

  
“Yes.” Niall states almost as quick as the first question, if not faster, and then busies himself with the food the waitress had laid out in front of them.

  
“Good.” Harry says, and he sounds satisfied.

  
Niall pays for their meal, and for Harry’s cab. Harry looks tired, suppresses a yawn as they part ways. And Niall wants to ask if maybe he’s busy with finals, knows what that life was about, but then decides not to because while he knows what it’s like to be a student, he’s not too knowledgeable about Harry’s other night time activities. And he’s scared the boy will once again be too open with him, tell him he was busy shagging strangers. Niall has no right to care, and he hates himself for doing exactly that.

  
X  
“Armani, or Saint Laurent?” Zayn’s brought his whole tie collection to Niall’s office, and is currently holding them up and waiting for Niall’s approval. Niall pulls away from his laptop to look up.

  
“Armani.”

  
“Saint Laurent it is, thanks Ni.” Zayn says. Niall frowns, but doesn’t retort back.

  
“What’s wrong?” Zayn finally asks, plops himself in front of Niall’s desk and plays with the small bin of pen’s he’s got.

  
“Nothing, just thinking.”

  
“About Liam?” Zayn asks. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine. You’ve got Harry and I’ve seen who Liam’s dating. She’s pretty but like....think Harry’s prettier.”

  
Niall snorts, because that’s not at all what he’s thinking about. In fact Liam hasn’t crossed his mind once today, or this week really. He’s more worried about how the night will go with Harry. If Harry will still show up, he and the other boy haven’t spoken since the lunch date they’d gone on. Maybe Harry had found better things to do—richer clients.

He instantly hates himself for that last thought.

  
“You’ll be fine.” Zayn says once more.

  
At 8pm, Niall texts Harry and asks if he should pick him up.

  
_Send me your address. I’ll meet you there- H_

  
Harry comes around Niall’s place thirty minutes later. And Niall’s a little relived when he hears the first few knocks.

  
Harry whistles when Niall opens the door to his apartment, “Not doing so bad for yourself are you Mr. Horan?”

  
Niall shrugs the compliment off, he’s definitely doing a lot better now than when they first started off with the firm.

  
“You look good, Harry.” Niall finally says, appreciating the way the fitted suit looks on his body, it’s a little bit louder than Niall’s but it suits Harry perfectly.

  
“Thank you, it’s Gucci.” Harry preens.

  
“How-“

  
“Don’t ask.”

  
The place is grand, and festive, and everything looks shiny and expensive and Harry’s looking around with wide eyes, and Niall’s a little fond of him in that moment.  
“Surprised no one’s fallen into the chocolate fountain yet.” Is all Niall can say. He’s use to these types of things, knows all the planning that go into them and can appreciate the work and money that had gone into it all as well. But he’s use to them. Had almost dreaded them when he was with Liam, because he always had to make sure he was proper and sociable and the perfect boyfriend. “We need to network.” He remembers Liam telling him before the big day. It drove him mad. And even now as he stands in the center of it all, he feels a hit of bitter nostalgia.

  
“So I googled this Liam Payne guy last night, and holy shit, you lied to me!” Harry says accusingly.

  
“I did?” Niall says, grabbing a flute of wine for Harry and him.

  
“He’s really hot.”

  
“I didn’t lie about that. You are hotter.” Niall affirms, blushes a little once the words are out.

  
Harry’s warm hand reaches for his own, and he laces their fingers together. Niall looks down with an arched eyebrow. “We’re a couple tonight aren’t we?”

  
They’re chatting up Ben Winston, he’s a director, Niall’s seen some of his stuff and while it’s not his favorite, he knows he’s pretty popular. Harry’s got him cracking up, Niall’s not sure what they’re talking about, too entranced by how Harry’s adam’s apple moves when he speaks, or how he’ll push some of his hair back occasionally.

  
“My boyfriend owns a law firm though, don’t you babe?” Harry directs the question to him, and Ben’s turning to look at Niall like he’s finally just noticed he’s been standing there this whole time.

  
“I do.” Niall finally says.

  
“Did you happen to bring a business card with you?” Ben asks. Niall tries not to fumble with his wallet as he hands one of the firm’s cards to Ben, it’s got his name and contact info on it, small gold delicate lettering that Niall was very proud of when he got them printed.

  
“Holy shit, you’re like really good at this networking stuff.” Niall says once Ben leaves.

  
“I know how to work people.” Harry says, takes a sip of the sparkling beverage he’d just been handed, and he must like the taste because he makes a satisfied noise before he takes another sip. “Might charge you more though.”

  
“Really?” Niall frowns.

  
“No, I’m joking. This is actually one of the best nights I’ve had—ever.” He admits. “I should really be thanking you.”

  
“Niall Horan.” A voice announces, loud, like they’re on some game show. Niall gives Harry an apologizing look before he turns to greet Louis…..and Liam.

  
“Hey guys. Great party.”

  
“Are you going to introduce us to your friend?” Louis is quick to say, eyes looking Harry over. Niall’s aware of Liam looking at him, also waiting for the introduction.

  
“I’m Harry Styles, Niall’s boyfriend.” Harry interjects and reaches out a hand for a shake. Louis returns it all too eagerly, giving Niall a wag of his eyebrows.

  
“Nice to meet you Harry Styles, I’m Louis.”

  
Harry turns to Liam then offering his hand, Liam looks at it and then at Niall. “Liam Payne.” He finally says. “Niall’s ex-boyfriend.”

  
Louis coughs a little, almost spills his drink on Niall’s shirt. Niall would be doing the same if he's had a drink in his hand in that moment. Liam almost sounded—jealous, but Niall stays humble and doesn’t let himself believe that. Last he checked Liam had a girlfriend. Liam had moved on, which is why he had brought Harry.

  
“Think that went well.” Harry says once Liam and Louis move on, probably to find Zayn and demand more details on Harry. Niall’s a little nervous about that, but he trusts Zayn.

“I don’t think Liam’s as over you as you made it seem though. He had a really strong grip.” Harry holds his hand out like he’s expecting to see some broken fingers.

  
“He’s over me, just doesn’t like the fact that I’ve moved on, and brought someone with me to his own party. Messes with his ego I think.”

  
“That’s good though, right?” Harry asks unsure.

  
“Yeah, it is.” Niall smiles, and Harry returns it with one of his own bright ones, moves forward to meet Niall’s lips in a quick kiss that leaves Niall gasping a little.

  
“Oh, sorry. Thought I saw Liam.” Niall gives him an incredulous look, gauges Harry’s expression when he says.

  
“Want to get out of here?”

  
“Not really, but I do wanna blow you. Can you get us a room here?”

  
Niall swallows, eyes Harry’s red lips, and imagines how if he’d let him kiss him deeper then he’d probably taste like the expensive champagne they’d had earlier, “I’ll see what I can do.”

  
X  
They’re stumbling into the suite Niall had managed to get, and Harry keeps pressing apologies onto the other man’ lips as he steps on his feet and elbows him on their way to his bedroom. Niall finds the coordination to undress Harry, unbuttons his shirt with careful fingers, until he’s got both palms pressed to the taut yet still soft muscle on his stomach, finally manages to get the material off and he throws it in no particular direction. He catches sight of the way the moonlight coming in from the drawn window curtains is casting its light on his tattooed skin, and Niall’s breath catches a little in his throat, bites his lip to suppress the compliment at the tip of his tongue. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He thinks to himself instead. Feels like he has to hold Harry in tender hands. Like he’s got "handle with care” written all over his body, but no one’s bothered to do so.

  
Niall’ nimble fingers have found their way towards the button of Harry’s fitted trousers, and all thoughts leave his mind as he immerses himself in the sensation of the other man’s lips on his neck.

  
“I want this off too.” Harry tugs at Niall’s suit, and Niall’s almost embarrassed at the way his dick reacts to just the sound of the other man’s now gravelly voice. He obliges of course, works to open the buttons, and feels the intense look the other boy gives him as he traces a finger from his chest to his navel.

  
They finally make their way to the bed, and he runs his hands over the smooth fabric of the sheets, watches Harry with hooded eyes as the other boy fits himself in between Niall’s legs. He spreads them open a little wider, and then Harry smirks down at him, drops a kiss to his thigh before he begins tugging at the elastic of hiss pants. This is happening, is all Niall can think, like it’s the first time they’ve done it. Might as well be though, since this time they’re both more sober then they had been the first time. He feels the cool air hit his now achingly hard dick, let’s a moan slip past his lips when Harry wraps a hand around him and thumbs at the head.

  
“I’m gonna blow you now.”

  
“Please.” Niall all but whines, feels the heat in his cheeks from it. The other man finally takes him into his mouth, and Niall’s hands find their way to his hair, he bucks up a little at the sensation and the other man uses a hand to push his hips down.

  
He feels like he’s just been set on fire, and he’s burning under Harry’s touch but it feels so so good.

  
They come twice that night, first time it’s down each other’s throats and without warning. The second time, he’s got Harry clawing at his back as he fucks into him with careful, but deep thrusts, shaking the bed from the force of it as they both get closer to the edge. And it’s when he’s moaning into the still dark of the room that he really wishes he could have Harry all to himself.

  
Once they’re both calmed down, and they’re both laying side by side on the bed. Niall turns towards Harry. “How much will it cost me for a date?”

  
“An actual date? Just you and I?” Harry asks, voice laced with sleep, drowsy and deep.

  
“Yeah just you and I.”

  
“Your first mistake Niall, was thinking I was in this for the money.” He finally turns towards him, props his head on his hand as he pushes Niall back down to lay his head on the pillow. “Think this whole night would probably cost you more than your rent.”

  
“Is that so?”

  
“I’m a high class escort babe. Of course it would.” Harry leans down and takes Niall’s lips into his in a tender but heated kiss. “You’re lucky I like you so much though, have since our first meeting. So you can have me, for free. If you want?”

  
“Always.” Is what Niall says, before going back to kissing Harry once more in the big king bed with fancy silk sheets in their hotel room, that might have been a little too over his budget, but it was worth it he thinks. For Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Really wish i could have developed this more. Really enjoyed writing this,so i might do a part 2. Let me know if you'd read a second part. thank you!


End file.
